25 years of love lile steele
by Ada Gamez
Summary: 25 años de casados de Remington y Laura


25 YEARS OF LOVE like steel

The year is 2012. In February, 25 years have passed since Remington and Laura are husband and wife. Laura will be totally deceived by her three children in the Beverly Hills Peninsula. Cloned high-level security cards by Remington jr. , there will be a "case" waiting for it. Mildred, exercising wonderful acting skills, has said that no matter how much she was thinking about the matter, she could not conclude the clues that until then had accumulated in the Clark case, even with all the young researchers that surround her.

Ronald, Edgar and Vivian Clark three heirs of an automotive empire were in the city and each fought for their interests and Laura would have to gather them to put in order the unruly brothers and solve their irreconcilable differences but in the process, Vivian appeared dead, they lied and at that time the police still was not put on notice for how terrible that death was for the prestige of the most expensive five-star hotel in Los Angeles.

Laura protested that she did not want to continue doing this and that she wanted to spend that evening with her husband because they were celebrating an anniversary and had planned a great gift for him. Everything was overcome by the indicated case. Queenie and her father had allied to surprise her in the most beautiful and elegant room of the Peninsula. Against the wishes of his briny youngest daughter, Remington eliminated the blue jacket, white shirt and white pants with which the girl made him dress "modern" and hid in his truck an impeccable white tuxedo with black vest, trousers Same color and impeccably polished shoes that Laura loved to see him wear. She wore the first cufflinks that she had given him for the first true birthday they had lived together knowing who he was ... and her initials RBS shone in the beautiful rhombic dumbbells she had designed for the jeweler to interpret. When Laura crept into the room she expected to find ... a whole bloody scene except the wonderful candle-lit table she found. Roses in pink tone closer to your wearing dress tone, Livio advice, gold ribbons, small white florets, impeccable napkins with embossed RS and LS monograms! All a tableware in shiny silver. This undoubtedly had to do with ...

Yes, there HE was ... the demon with which a "he" was not necessary for a woman who wanted to be loved and valued. That devilishly masculine and seductive smile filled the space. Laura feels how her perfume invaded her senses until it filled and how her love for him thirty years later was intact like the first day. I would never admit it by putting that into words, but the man who was tall, thin, who exuded masculinity, was his powerful magnet immediately, as soon as he entered the office and heard him say ... "Can you?" ... And so I invited him extremely upset with him for any valid or silly reason, that same beautiful feeling of which he was proud was not going to change even if he never dared to tell him.

Laura smiled at him with her smile that still draws dimples on his cheeks and he observing her appreciatively gave her a frank smile as she always remembered.

Mr. Steeele ... love what is all this?

This, my beloved Mrs. Steele is an intimate celebration as only you and I deserve. Come love, let me see you by candlelight ... you are ... really beautiful tonight ...

It already seemed strange to me that Queenie insisted with the beauty salon this afternoon ... my stylist could not come home ... hummmm was very strange indeed.

Oh, that insistent detail of Queenie had its price ... it cost me 20 dollars and to stay in charge of Mildred without protest were another thirty ...

Oh, honey, that girl is 12 years old and she manipulates you as she wants ... you should not ...

oH, CLEAR THAT I SHOULD DO IT, there will be time to correct Queenie ... come sit ... give me your coat ... are you comfortable here, love?

Saying that, he leaned towards his neck looking for the perfumed softness he always found to climb to her mouth, his beloved wife. The only woman he had really loved in his entire life.

-We've done well, right?

-What business?

-This, our marriage, our family, what you and I are finally ... our 25 years of love ... thirty together ...

-I think that in the balance itself, we did very well ...

-Laura, darling, I've done everything possible and impossible to make this night a perfect evening and I just discovered that nothing is more perfect than being together 25 years after our marriage that had so many twists and turns. Let's relive them tonight, would you like it?

-The comings and goings?

-Not precisely! Look, let's give this rosé wine from Algiers first ... remember? The little restaurant in the harbor ... here there are herring and smoked eel from Finland ... 1998 do you remember? You said it was the most exquisite thing you had tasted ... I, you know, I am a staunch enemy of fish ... I have hated it all my life.

-Resbios of the Greek fishermen of your childhood ...

"That's right, Daniel never managed to make me the absolute gourmet he wanted to make of me. Because that included eating fish without a fuss and I never would.

Humm in compensation I see an exquisite red meat there, Mr. Steele and those gratin vegetables smell fabulous ... and that entrance of Parma ham with that pinot grigio will be formidable do not you think?

Hummm for me, Mrs. Steele, there are no more intoxicating things than yourself ...

He poured the wine slowly, and handed her a drink. She raised her glass and said ... for you, my love

-For you, my life, for us ... are you happy Laura? I have been able to make you happy?

-I am very happy. I have had thirty years by my side, with good and bad, we have three wonderful children, a movie life ... a job we have loved to do together, what more can I ask for? When I make this toast, I think about how much I have because you are completing me ... that you complement me, that you give me the satisfaction of saying together ... together ... I am a woman who never believed in superiority of man about the woman or the woman about the man. I have believed in equality but not that fictitious equality that many women consider themselves separated from each other but side by side with him. When I see so many young girls confused ... to believe that we have to go over man, to devastate him, to exaggerate ourselves by testing our capabilities in train of enmity with them I feel that my struggle and those of the women of the eighties did not help much. We opened a path that many did not understand.

They look so silly doing that to go against our very essence ... of our nature ...

She tasted the wine and realized how Remington listened to her with absolute interest in every word that came from her lips, how he looked at her with admiration. She smiled. He ran his tongue over his lips where some of the wine had been left and in a feline movement that brought him back to the time when Steele was trying in a thousand ways to seduce her, he stood at her side looking for his lips with his thirsty as then .. .

He made her stand up with a single firm movement of her arm. The voice of Marc Anthony sounded soft singing When I dream at night a song that they loved and that Remington said that at last someone had written for them.

-But I'm not your dream now, I'm your reality ...- she objected as she got angry

The male lips burst with love in hers leaving her burning and extremely ecstatic in her arms that were still solid like the very steel. He introduced his tongue deeply to find that opponent disposed in her, the woman he loved and who responded as equals with incredible passion. The same that would make Queenie look disgusted and Livvy blush to reach the tone of a tomato exclaiming "Parents! Those demonstrations! And Junior as when he was little would come to rescue his mom from the clutches of his daddy in how much he saw them embraced ... because he had become the only man besides him for whom Laura stopped the world if necessary.

Mr. Steele smiles Mr. Steele claimed his lips more deeply, taking her to those places that only with such a firm and sure touch did he achieve. Laura conceded that only he had raised her to unconquerable heights before with any other that had not been many but without doubt they had not been great experiences for her. Steele in a certain way knew it and loved to leave her yearning for nothing more than to prolong the seduction that in 25 years was never the same or carried forward in the same way.

He took a red velvet box from his tuxedo pocket and put it before Laura's astonished eyes, which were also bright with passion accumulated in that single long kiss that has just joined them.

Focusing her eyes on the case, she could not wait to open it, like other times. She lifted the lid and saw alliances! Diamond wedding rings set in platinum. 25 diamonds had the headband and inside it read: 25 and more ... Laura embraced him excited. He asked in his lurid voice that it sounded like that when passion and his native Ireland united ... do you agree to marry me again, Miss Holt? Do you want to be Mrs. Steele 25 years more ?

She kissed him again and again loudly on the neck, cheeks and eyes, steep on tiptoe standing to reach him, watered that skin with the softness of each touch of his lips saying "I want, I want, I want ... I love you so much "


End file.
